


I Shot My Daughter

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly's thoughts after shooting Melanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shot My Daughter

I shot my baby. I shot my daughter. I shot my precious little girl.

What sort of mother am I to blindly fire a gun when my daughter was so close to harms way? How could I not think that my precious daughter would jump in front of the woman, whom she thought was innocent of all wrong doing? How could I not think that my daughter's heart was so full and open to love, that she wouldn't want anyone to be shot down.

All I saw was Vivian ready to push my precious baby girl off the roof, too kill her. I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I jerked Hope's gun from my purse and fired.

Melanie jumping in front of Vivian replays ever slowly in my mind. That image will never go away. How can it? When it is me that shot her in the chest. So close to the heart. My daughter's shocked face will always be in my mind's eye as I watched her slowly crumbled onto the roof's floor.

Oh God have mercy on my soul. I may have just killed my baby.


End file.
